After Revenge
by Princess Misery
Summary: HIATUS. King got his revenge on Danica, the vampire that took 5 years of his life. Now what does he do? He wants back what he had before Danica, but can he get it? Abby and Zoe are there to help him! its better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **After Revenge.

**Author: **SJPearce

**Feed back to: **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone in this story except any character you don't recognizePlease don't sue I don't have much anyway.

**Background: **it's set a few weeks after the third film.

**Summary:** King got his revenge on Danica, the vampire that took 5 years of his life. Now what does he do? This is my take on things…

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Reunion.**

Hannibal King sat slumped in the driver seat of his 4x4, he was staring out of the front window watching as all the eager teenagers as they exited the school as fast as they could, they couldn't wait to escape and have some fun over the weekend. He remembered that feeling.

He watched the blacked out Ford, the drivers window was rolled down the occupier leant their arm on the window tapping their fingers to the beat of the music. The passenger door opened and caught King's attention as the young brunette girl climbed aboard and the Ford pulled off.

King followed the Ford, keeping his distance as to not be noticed, it wasn't the right time. He followed their route and memorised it, painting the mental picture so he wouldn't forget and could find his way home. They drove a couple blocks away from the school then turned off the main road, drove down a few miles down a side road then turned in to a huge gate, King didn't slow down and drove straight past, he had found where they lived and he would return tonight.

* * *

Abby shot a look at King from the driver seat, he was directing her in to the middle of no where, there hadn't been another house, building or car in the last 6 miles, she wasn't sure he was going the right way but she knew she shouldn't question him right now.

He was nervous, and down right afraid. She didn't like the look of fear on King, it wasn't him. He hadn't made one sarcastic remark since he returned from following there targets this afternoon.

"There is a left coming up" Abby looked for it and almost passed it she had to do a sharp turn and then stopped outside the gate. Abby killed the engine and waited for King to make a move.

"This the place?" Abby asked. King didn't reply, he opened the car door and exited he walked up to the gate and looked at the camera as if followed him.

A spot light clunked on and blinded him he held his hand up to shield his face and then lowered his hand as his eyes adjusted to the light in the darkness. The gate made a sound as the person watching him on the camera commanded it to open. King walked slowly to the car and got in. Abby drove through the gate and noticed all the colour had washed from King's face. Anxiety didn't suit him one bit!

* * *

The building wasn't much to look at from outside, it was dark, tall, old looking; it was a run down motel, with a modest 15 rooms. Abby had insisted on doing some research on the building, she wanted to know what she was walking in to not that the net had given her much information.

King wished Abby would drive slower, he didn't want her to stop the car, he wasn't ready for this. Sure enough Abby stopped the car and turned off the engine, King got out of the car and closed his door and looked up at the building, and for 3 floors it didn't look very tall.

The red chipped paint door opened as King walked up the 5 steps and the young brunette that had climbed in to the Ford earlier leaped on him almost knocking him down. "Is it really you?" she asked holding on to King as tightly as she could

"It's really me, princess" he used the young girl's nickname. Abby and Zoë stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched the two embrace. You could clearly see the resemblance in them, once the young girl had moved out of King's arms, Abby noticed their facial features and eyes were the same, same cheek bones, same shape nose, ears, they could have been twins. "Princess this is Abby and Zoë, Abby, Zoë this is Cleo my sister"

Cleo ushered them up the stairs and hugged each of them as if they were long lost siblings to. "Hey" she led the way in to the motel and closed the large door behind her.

What would have been the reception desk when the motel was open lay directly in front of them and King could see someone sat in the office that was behind the large desk and hear the hum of the computers, he figured that was where the gate and camera was operated from.

There was hallway on the left side of the reception desk that he could see straight down that lead to the kitchen he guessed the stairs were at the end of that hall and must have lead up to the other rooms.

"Yo, Bobby" Cleo called leaning across the reception desk, the guy that must have been Bobby appeared from the door of the small office and smiled his perfect pearly white smile "this is my brother Hannibal, Abby and Zoë"

The tall, muscular black guy nodded his head at the new arrivals, "Sup" Bobby replied

Abby, Zoë and King nodded or said hello and then Cleo stood with a huge smile on her face not knowing what to do next, she was nervous, excited and somewhat freaked out! She hadn't seen her brother in 7 years so much had changed, she had so much to tell him to she didn't know where to start, "How you doing?" Cleo asked looking at King

"Been better" he told her looking around the motel nervously

"She's out hunting" Cleo assured her brother. A somewhat relief washed over King and Abby saw him somewhat relax but knew it wouldn't last for long.

* * *

Cleo gave King, Abby and Zoë the grand tour; she showed them the empty bedrooms they had which were sparsely decorated, they had the necessities, bed, wardrobe, dresser, mirror, all the rooms had en-suite bathrooms which was an added bonus though. And it wouldn't take much to make them feel homely. Cleo pointed to closed doors and told them who's room's they were there was a Bobby, Jared, Matty, AJ, Brook and of course Cleo's room.

Cleo had two rooms, one for her bedroom and one to get ready in, there was a games room that had a X-box, Playstation 2, a PC which Abby guessed was for fun usage only and nothing vampire related, there was a 42" plasma screen TV on one wall with two big black leather chairs directly in front of it and then beanbags all over the place, there was a small fridge at the back of the room that hummed slightly and Abby figured it would hold a lot of alcohol beverages, it was a mans version of heaven! They had a large TV room which was clearly two rooms knocked in to one and had 6 mismatched couches positioned around the large plasma screen TV that occupied that room to.

Cleo showed them the kitchen on the ground floor it was a modest size, catered to the needs of vampire hunters, and had a table with eight chairs around it and then a breakfast bar which had 4 stools around it. She offered to make them all something to eat but they declined, then she left the kitchen took a left after walking a few feet and opened the last door that they hadn't been through yet, Cleo switched on a light and the long winded stairs revealed themselves "and saving the best till last…" Cleo began walking down the spiral stairs "the gym", Abby, Zoë and King's mouths dropped open, it was being in a gym in L.A, mirrors covered one wall there was a TV hung from the ceiling in the far right hand corner, the gym equipment was all brand new, there was every work out machine Abby and King could think of, there was the classic punch bag hung below the TV.

"How'd you get all of this?" Abby asked running her hands down the nearest bike to her!

"the guys saved some guy that owned a gym from some suck heads, he gave them it all and gives them the new models as they come out, you wouldn't believe the freebies they get, most of the stuff in this place was given to us" Cleo explained.

"Abby" Zoë said pulling on her jacket as Abby was to busy admiring the equipment to notice the little girl "I'm hungry"

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you some food" Cleo said taking Zoë's hand and then ascending the stairs followed by King and Abby.

Cleo made conversation with Zoë about what King was like Zoë told Cleo; he was like a big cuddly bear "I hear you telling anyone that and I will have to kill you" King warned pointing a finger at her as they entered the kitchen.

Zoë decided she wanted Pizza so Cleo preceded to place 2 large pizza's in the oven, she explained no one cooked in this house without putting enough on for everyone. "So Princess tell me about school?" King asked sat at the breakfast bar besides Abby.

They were making small talk, both Cleo and King knew what questions needed and wanted to be asked but neither would mention it in front of little Zoë, the hard and complicated questions could wait, for now. "It's school, not much to tell"

They heard the front door slam shut and mumbled shouting, the shouting became clearer as the arguing pair entered the kitchen "Jared I swear if that don't kill you I will!" a tall, dark haired, model looking guy entered the kitchen clutching his fore arm, blood seeped through his fingers, he had clearly been wounded.

That's when she walked in, she hadn't changed, same blonde curly hair, same deep blue eyes, same small frame, same slim sexy body, she stopped in her tracks seeing him sat at the table "hey Brook look who dropped in to say hi" Cleo said nervously

* * *

Cleo rushed out of the classroom and filed in with the cluster of teenagers that were rushing to leave school for the weekend. Cleo was rushing because she was excited, it was the weekend and the guy in her class that she had fancied for a while had asked her out on a date she couldn't wait to tell Brook, her somewhat adopted sister/mother.

Bounding down the stairs outside her school, Cleo saw Brook was parked in the blacked out Ford her arm resting on the window with her music blaring and all the windows rolled down.

Cleo jumped in to the passenger seat and Brook turned down the music "afternoon" Brook greeted her with a huge smile.

"Hey" Cleo said not being able to hide her excited grin "I have got THE best news" Cleo continued before Brook had chance to ask any questions. She explained on the drive home all about how Ashley had asked her to go to the movies with him on Saturday night, she was so excited and began to worry about what she would wear or how she would do her hair. Once she had blurted out all of her energy to Brook she looked over at her and saw she was a million miles away "hello, earth to Brook" Cleo called out raising her voice slightly.

"Sorry" Brook sighed

"what's up? You're in a world of your own"

"nothing" Cleo gave her a look that said she knew otherwise and Brook caved in and told her what was wrong "my spider sense is playing up" Cleo giggled, Brook had an amazing sixth sense, to the point where it was almost 100 right all the time but Cleo called it her spider sense.

"What is it this time? Apocalypse, earth quake?"

"Ha ha" Brook replied sarcastically, her sixth sense wasn't to do with things like that "it's you're…" she stopped "I'm being stupid"

"No come on tell me what it is?"

"I can feel King, like he's around, near by"

Cleo laughed "Your spider sense is definitely broken"

Brook half smiled "yeah you're right…so I think we need to go shopping tomorrow to buy you something nice for your date with Ashley Willow" Brook said Ashley's name in a dreamy tone they way Cleo had said it whilst she had been explaining how he had asked her on their date. Brook was glad to have changed the subject and shook off the feeling that Hannibal King was around.

Author note: Hi All

thanks for reading. please let me know what you think! and i will add more as soon as i get some reviews. if anyone has any ideas or suggestions that's cool!

if you have something bad to say about this please be helpful tell me what i've done wrong. look forward to some reviews.

SJ


	2. 2

**Chapter 2 **

Bobby entered the awkward silent kitchen followed by a tall, Hispanic dark haired guy that Cleo quickly introduced as AJ, AJ was followed by a short white guy with blonde hair Cleo introduced him as Matty. AJ greeted the new arrivals not noticing the atmosphere he had just walked in to. "Hannibal King!" Matty said walking towards his old friend

"Matty" King said walking closer to him

"We don't have to do the whole hugging thing do we?" Matty asked pulling a funny face

"Hell yeah we do" King pulled him in to a hug.

Abby moved from her stool and hugged Brook. Abby and Brook had met before, when Brook enlisted the help of the Nightstalkers to find King. "Long time no talk" Abby said coming out of the embrace with Brook.

"You know how busy it is fighting evil and all that" Brook laughed

"Hello" Jared complained "bleeding here!" Brook rolled her eyes and crossed the kitchen to where Jared was stood ruffling up Zoë's hair on the way

"Hey squirt" Zoë giggled at Brook. King's eyes followed her as she walked around the room and the supply cupboard to get out the first aid kit.

"Damn I'm hungry" Bobby said crouching down slightly to look what was in the oven cooking

"Me to" Jared said sitting down on a stool in order for Brook to fix his arm "I worked up an appetite"

"Worked up an appetite being an ass" Brook shot at him

"I was trying to help, you had three vamps surrounding you" Jared justified

"And since when can she not take out three vamps?" AJ asked from his new position of leaning on the fridge eating an apple. "We have seen her take out like 7 all on her own"

"Yeah and she ended up with a busted arm" Jared reminded him

"I don't need your help Jared I can take care of myself" Brook explained to him for the hundredth time

"Not what you were saying last night"

Brook punched Jared's wound, making him jump up form his chair and yell out in pain "hey!"

"Your gonna need stitches" Brook said evilly glaring at him before leaving the kitchen with Jared following her.

"That went well" King sighed

"Hey at least she didn't hit you, that's a start" Matty assured him.

* * *

Brook had stitched up Jared's arm and retreated to the roof, her haven. Whenever she had had a hard night kicking vampire ass, this is where she would go to clear her mind, but tonight she hadn't been fighting vampires, she had been fighting emotions, emotions towards Hannibal King and that was enough to drain the energy form anyone.

Brook closed her eyes as the wind blew the stray bit of hair around her face, the warm breeze soothed her, she took a deep breath and tried to suppress the tears and memories but she couldn't do either…

_He stood and stared at her not believing what she had just told him. They had been through so much and he had only just got her back, why now? Why was she leaving him now? The two week old bite mark on her neck was healing but the red rim told him that it was still sore. Her black right eye was slowly disappearing and the cut she had to the left of her top lip was almost gone but still he could see the emotional scars still remained in her eyes. Tears fell from her eyes and he knew she had already made up her mind and he had no choice but to let her go. _

_She tried to stop crying her broken ribs made it painful but the emotion wouldn't subside. She didn't want to do this but so much had changed in the past 5 years. The 5 years he had been gone, the 5 years she had searched for him, day and night to no avail. And now her present situation, King was free and had been de-vamped he was fine, but he wanted to stay with the Nightstalkers so he could extract his revenge on Danica Talos, but she couldn't stay this place held to many bad memories she had to get away. She wiped a stray piece of curly hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear as she stared at the floor. _

"_I'm sorry for what I did to you" he spoke softly almost whispering. "But you gotta understand that it wasn't me". She knew it was true. On the outside it was him, it was him beating her, torturing her, taking pleasure in seeing her in pain. But inside it was the demon, the creature, he had been turned in to and the drug's Danica had pumped in to him. _

"_I know" she sobbed looking up at him._

"_What am I supposed to do?" he asked tears filling his eyes too "all I know is you" _

"_You can stay here with Abby and the others. There good people King and they can help you fight" _

"_I don't wanna fight without you" _

"_King please don't make this harder. I can't stay here I need to get away" _

_  
"away from me" he stated more than asked. _

_She didn't reply she just looked at her feet again "when Abby told me she had found where you were I was so happy, god I was ecstatic." She looked at him "I knew I'd get you back, you'd be home with me, and you'd be mine again things would go back to normal again. But they didn't. To much happened and now every time I look at you I see you with her, and I know it wasn't you, but it still hurts"_

"_Baby please" King said walking towards her his arm out stretched to touch her. She stepped back "I can change all that you just have to let me" _

"_I will I promise. I just need to heal, physically and emotionally. But I can't do that here, I need to be on my own" _

_He could heal her, he would heal her. He would do anything for her, whatever she needed or wanted he would get it for her, shit he would give her the world, if she would just give him the chance. She sobbed and then forced the tears back and looked up at him one last time "I'm so sorry King" she sighed then turned her back to him and walked to the door to leave the Honeycomb. _

"_Brook wait" he called chocking on his tears "I love you" she didn't stop walking she pulled the door closed behind her then he heard the 4x4 kick up the dirt and fade in to the distance. She was gone and he was in this place with a bunch of strangers he didn't know. He would soon know them all very well._

Brook's hand went to the scar on the left part of her neck and she winced as if it hurt, it didn't physically, just emotionally. It had been almost two years ago, almost two years of convincing herself she didn't want him or wasn't in love with him. It had been two years where they hadn't spoken or seen one another and now here was in her home, with his family and she couldn't nor wouldn't turn them away.

"You ever think how different our lives would have been?" Brook asked aloud sensing Cleo behind her "how different they would have been if we didn't know about vampires? If we were just regular people?"

"I try not to" Cleo sighed walking out of the shadows, no matter how much she tried to be quiet, stay hidden, Brook always noticed her, it was that sixth sense! Brook sighed and opened her eyes again. "At least you're not losing your touch" Cleo assured her stepping in line with her and looking at her. Brook turned to look at Cleo with a somewhat confused expression on her face so Cleo elaborated "earlier when you picked me up from school, you said you felt my brother that he was around; I said you were losing your touch, but obviously you were right"

Brook chuckled slightly "when am I not right?" Cleo laughed and nodded in agreement.

They stood in silence for a couple of minutes them both caught up in their own thoughts. Cleo was so happy her brother was back, the only blood relative she had left, but on the other hand she was angry with him for not coming back as soon as the Nightstalkers had cured him. She was 9 then and didn't quite understand his reasons for not coming home, getting revenge on the creature that tore him and Brook apart and stole 5 years of his life was understandable but the part where he stayed away for an extra two years wasn't as clear. She made a mental note to get him to explain that to her.

Brook's head quickly shot to the door to the roof, Cleo wondered what was wrong she hadn't heard or seen anything, but then she remembered that both Brook and her brother had kept some of their vampire abilities "he's coming up here" Brook announced "Cleo I can't do this" Brook said quickly looking at her panicked

"Do what?"

"Talk to him, I can't... I'm not ready for all of this"

"Brook your gonna have to sooner or later" somehow Cleo always seemed to amaze her, for a 16 year old she was damned grown up, but then again she was forced to grow up fast.

"I know and I will I just can't…not right now" Cleo sighed and knew whatever she said Brook was taking the fire escape and running across the drive and away from there for a while. "I'll be back later I promise" Brook hugged Cleo kissed her cheek and then did as Cleo suspected and took the fire escape.

Cleo watched her climb at a speed she could never match down the fire escape and on to the gravel drive and then take off in the direction of the town centre. Cleo turned to walk back in to building; King was stood at the door looking at her. "Fire escape?" he asked

"you know it" he shook his head knowing Brook wasn't going to make it easy for him to talk to her "she's in shock King, I don't know what went on with you two when she found you but whatever it was it totally screwed her up now with you showing up without any warning she must be trippin' big time!"

"Check out little sis, all grown up"

Cleo half smiled at him, he had no idea what she had been through, how much she had grown up, how much she had to learn just to survive the world she had been thrown in to. But he was here now so she could explain it to him.

* * *

Zoë lay in her new bed in her new room and listened to Abby as she read her Harry Potter and The Chamber Of Secrets, they had a deal of a chapter a night before Zoë went to sleep, and just because they weren't in the Honeycomb it didn't mean that would change.

Abby had asked Zoë if she wanted to share a room with her but Zoë declined but made sure Abby chose the room next door to hers, there was a door in Zoë's room and Abby's so they could walk through to the others room. Zoë had asked for that door to be left open.

Abby finished the sentence and turned the page before she had time to continue with the first line on the next page Zoë asked "Abby, is this our new home?"

Abby hesitated to answer then snuggled down the bed a little more and put her arm around the young girl "yeah it is, these people can help us stay safe, help us fight"

Zoë's face lit up "I like Cleo, she's cool"

Abby chuckled, "yeah she is and she's King's sister so you can both moan about him together"

"I don't like that Jared guy though" Zoë's face scrunched as if it was disgusting to say his name "he seems evil"

"I'm sure he isn't Zoë, he helps us good guys"

"Maybe he will just be evil for a little while like King was" although Zoë had never seen King in his full vampire state she still understood what had happened to him. She had seen him whilst Sommerfield had administered his cure, he was scary then and Abby was thankful she hadn't seen him as a vampire otherwise she never would have trusted him. "Brook seems nice, but why is she so mad at King?"

Abby was surprised that Zoë had picked up on Brook's mood towards King they had only been in the same room for less than ten minutes but Zoë had noticed. Then Abby remembered Sommerfield had taught Zoë to listen to everything as well as see it, Zoë had obviously caught up on Brook's tone of voice although she hadn't spoke to King the angered tone was still there, even if it hadn't have been directed at King.

"He hurt her" Abby explained. Abby didn't want to lie to her but then again she didn't want to tell her the whole truth "really bad, and she hasn't completely forgiven him yet, but we both know no one can stay mad at King for long!" Abby reassured her

Zoë nodded her head in agreement. Abby wasn't so sure about her last statement, it was true it was hard to stay angry at King. But what he had done to Brook was really bad, so bad Abby couldn't even begin to imagine how hurt and pissed off Brook had been and still was.

* * *

Jared sat in the kitchen at the breakfast bar staring at a bottle of beer, it was 3:33 AM, he had tried sleeping but his arm hurt and he was worrying to much about Brook, he knew she had taken off when King tried to talk to her but that was over 4 and a half hours ago, she wasn't answering her cell phone as Jared had discovered was in her room, and he wasn't about to go searching for her just to get told off for following her.

He heard the front door close and then Brook entered the kitchen out of breath, her lip bleeding and her right eye swollen and bruising. She went to the fridge pulled out a bottle of Evian, "the other guy dust?" Jared asked before taking sip of his beer.

"Of course" Brook replied taking a bag of frozen peas out of the freezer then closing the door with her butt. She threw the peas on the breakfast bar opened the bottle of water and took a long swig. "Your arm hurting?"

"Yeah" he sighed "but I know something that will take the pain away" he said raising his eyebrows suggestively at her.

She swallowed the gulp of water she had taken and shook her head "no, not tonight"

"So what now the ex is back we're over?" his tone was angry

"There isn't an us to be over Jared, you messed that up remember?"

"Yeah I remember cause every chance you get you remind me!"

"Are we really gonna do this now?" Brook asked him "again?" she picked up the frozen peas and put them to the side of her face.

Jared sighed loudly and pushed the chair away from him "I'm going to bed, join me or don't, your choice" he walked out of the room and Brook rolled her eyes at him. She took her bottle of water and frozen peas and followed Jared.

* * *

**A/N:** things will pick up soon I promise. Review please bad or good but be constructive. 


End file.
